


Take What You Need

by SkywritesDaydreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Mention of blood, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: After an urgent call from the prince, cor and Reader head into a mine. But is the Prince even here? A dark Secret of Cor's come out at the worst time.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Take What You Need

This was bad. This was really bad. There were very few ways this situation could get worse and very slowly one of those ways was happening right before your eyes. 

It all started with a phone call. Training with The Immortal Marshall himself over at Cape Caem, your phone started going nuts on the rock you left it on. Cor stopped the fight and you ran over and answered the call on speaker.

“Noct?” 

“(Y/n)!!! Hurry! We’re the mines! Liede! Demons are everywhere. I’ve lost gladio and the others. We need help.” it was all staticy and hard to understand but it had to be him. 

“Wait Noct what is going on?! You guys were just supposed to be at hammerhead!”

“Cindy needed something…. Oh gods help. Iggy has all the healing stuff. I’m messed up.” signal was getting worse until finally the call was dropped. You looked to Cor and he nodded. Both of you took off for the car Cid had left here and got in. Cor was driving and you were glad to let him while you got the pack ready. There was no way you two could ignore the call like that.

Cor seemed to know where these mines where and just in under 30 minutes, you two were parking across the road from the tunnel. Cor was out in a flash and already past the gate as you got halfway across the road. You had gotten distracted. There were no recent footprints in the dirt besides cor. 

You entered the mine and Already he was having to fight off goblins. You quickly rushed in and set a few on fire after launching some fireballs at them. Cor looked over then with a small smile.

“Nice aiming.”

“Practice a lot.” He nodded then and headed for the Lift. You followed and just looked around. Someone had been in here but the tracks had been covered by the demons waiting for you two. You heard the lift starting to rise as you stood next to him.

“You know we might be walking into a trap right?” You glanced over. The marshall was serious, eyes set firmly ahead and almost Glowing? In the darkness.

“Yeah I noticed it outside… Our tracks were the only recent ones.” He nodded then as the doors open and you swore, he smiled.

“Well… Let’s go see who set this up.”

The ride down was honestly terrifying. The Elevator was old as hell and rusted. You could feel the floor creaking under your boots to the point you could swear it was going to give out under you. Cor was stone still just watching ahead. Something seemed different about him right now. He was giving off a different vibe and seemed much stronger. Finally the elevator came to a halt on the third floor. The doors opened into pitch blackness. Cor got your hand gently then and slowly walked out.

“Don’t let go…. But keep a fire spell ready.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice… How can you see?”

“Long Story…. Someone’s ahead.”

“Noct!?” You could barely making it out moving forward but the slight head shake. His hand tightened on yours. You were trying to make sure you didn’t trip. Something about this didn’t feel right.

“Immortal, Didn’t expect to see you here.” You froze hearing that voice. It had been a while and was the reason you were training with Cor.

About a month back, on a trip to see Titan, You and the boys ran into Someone. Someone later revealed to be The Chancellor of The Empire. Only you knew something the boys didn’t. This So called Man, Wasn’t human. Pinned outside on your own in the woods near the Caravan, Ardyn had shown you his true nature as a Blood sucking Daemon. Cursed long ago by the gods to be immortal and to live off the blood of others until The True King could come and destroy him. It was only by pure chance you outran him that night.

“Ardyn… What’s the meaning of this!? Where is Noctis?!”

“Oh you hapless prince? I’m afraid he was never here.” You felt Cor flinch then.

“You bastard…” You heard the chuckle echo before a hand brushed your neck. You jumped and it suddenly squeezed.

“Neither were you two… Hard to find two people trapped in a mine after all.” You were jerked away from Cor then as Pain rushed into your neck making you yelp. You couldn’t even fight. Something in the shadows were holding you back.

Between your own pain and panic, you heard Cor groan and a sickening sound of a devastating stab. Suddenly a flash of pure light hit and you felt yourself get let go. Cor caught you and it was a blur. Your feet were barely under you as you ran hearing a hissing sound behind you. Cor was dripping blood. You could see that much. Cor was Gravely injured. You two were trying to cross a bridge over a huge gap when it suddenly gave out. You screamed losing grip on him and tried to find anything to grab onto. You hit a wall and tried to get a grip but the rocks just crumbled. Then you were free falling before slamming into the ground. You rolled a bit and just laid there in pure agony. Your head had cracked into something and dizziness was hitting. You could hear something moving close by but couldn’t focus your eyes on what. This was so confusing. What the hell was going on!?

You only realized that you blacked out after you woke up. Lying on your back on the floor with a coat under your head, your eyes slowly opened to stare up at a lit ceiling. You weren’t anywhere you recognized. Then it came back to you. You sat up quickly and stopped. The pain was gone. You felt your neck for the bite Ardyn left and it was healed. You looked and your bag had been cut off of you and got through. You checked and the Elixir was missing. Cor must have used it on you.

“Oh Gods…. COR!” You Scrambled to your feet getting your sword and quickly looked around. The Marshall was nowhere in Sight. Not until you heard a rock fall. You turned towards it and saw only a small opening in the wall across a wooden plank. You headed down it, ready to fight almost anything. If cor had been captured, it was up to you to get him free. He was your only hope of getting out of here if Ardyn was still around. You went into a darker cavern and heard something.

“Cor?”

“Stay Back!” You froze midstep. His tone. Cor was hurting.

“Marshall please. I can help.”

“Dont…. Don’t you dare! This is an order!” That was really unlike him. He didn’t ever order you to do anything anymore. You two were on good terms. You slowly moved forward and you could hear him panting and hissing.

“Shit…. That Bastard…. I should have known! Gods be damned!”

“Look I fell for it too… Don’t go beating yourself up Cor…. He got us good. But we can still get out of here. What was it that got you?”

“I couldn’t clearly see it… It was some type of Samurai Daemon tho. Powerful too….” He groaned then and You took a step. You could see his leg stretched out like he was leaning against the wall. His leg was even gashed. You gasped then and rushed forward. Only right as you did, Cor looked up. Those icy blue eyes met yours and you were frozen to the spot. They were glowing. Going black around the edges, He was truly glowing in the eyes. The stab was healed but you could see fangs.

“No….” Cor sighed then. He was gripping his sword tightly and looked away.

“Damn it…”

“You…”

“.... It was the price I paid. Coming back from fighting the Blademaster, He told me of a curse. One Shields of the kings have carried since time Immortal. If the Shield falls before their king, they pass on… But the few of us that live on past our kings… We become Immortal. Cursed to live under we finally die before our chosen king or queen…. Clarus was spared this but held to the same ideals…. He refused to risk his Mortality for this…” You felt sick. He was like Ardyn.

“(Y/N).... I never wanted you to find out. I was fine… Gladio has paid the same cost and we have been making it work. They find human Nifs and bring me small drinks back…. Noctis Knows as well… Gladio made them aware… but we didn’t want you to know… Not after how badly Ardyn scared you.” You nodded then and slowly knelt down. He moved away as far as he could go but you shook your head.

“Look… This is a lot to take in…. But I don’t have time to freak out. You don’t have time to Argue. We’ve got to find Noctis and make sure he’s ok. We know this was a trap and we fell for it.” He nodded slowly and you pulled a knife and cut into your arm hissing. It hurt like hell. His eyes flashed then and you sighed.

“So... Take what you need. Get us out of here Immortal.”


End file.
